empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rangers
/Info}}Overview: Rangers are your basic all-purpose unit in the game. Rangers are made up of a group of units, most carrying rifles, some carrying rockets and some acting as medics. The riflemen are able to deliver quick, small bursts of damage that can only attack ground forces and structures. The rocket-carriers are able to shoot both air and ground targets, have a longer range than the rifleman, but shoot slower than riflemen. The medic is not able to attack at all, but can heal a small amount of hit-points on any nearby ally unit. Strengths: - when fighting as a unit, they have a mixture of everything! They can engage all defensive units, take down walls and even provide healing support (albeit limited compared to the Medivac vans). - they only cost 1 unit space on the Tarmac - which means that you can deploy them in large numbers. - very quickly destroy Spider Drones, Tanks and Stealth Tanks. Weaknesses: - each individual Ranger has relatively low hit-points and damage in comparison to individual units from other unit types. As a result, they are very weak to convergent fire from multiple artillery batteries, Metal Rains and the defensive infantry units. - in general, they do better when dealing with small amounts of firepower at any given time; ie. they get shredded if matched against a slew of defenses at once. - infantry are weak against the following enemy units: enemy infantry. Note, although infantry can rip through stealth tanks and Apache's with ease, both these enemy units detonate or fall out of the sky respectively. This aftermath damage is annoyingly high, and can easily take out dozens of infantry if you're not careful. (In the case of stealth tanks, successive explosions can even wipe out your entire attack force). Approach with care. Strategy: - see if you want to split up your infantry into different command groups. Because infantry only move at moderate speeds, it might be wise to split your infantry into two divisions to cover and defeat the entire base more effectively (to gain the 100% base destruction bonus). - a good strategy with infantry is to support them with other armored units: * Striker IV: provides cover for infantry. However they get shredded by enemy domes, artillery batteries and THEL's extremely quickly as well. Hence, it's better to use them as initial cover against the enemy infantry. * Tanks: provide sustained firepower alongside the infantry. They go hand-in-hand. Midway through the fight, they are very useful for soaking up damage from enemy defenses, effectively reducing infantry casualties. However, try not to have an excessive amount of tanks when you start fighting Level 9 HQ's and above ... THEL's rip through their high hit-points like butter. * Drones: drones are the light, fast swarms that target enemy defenses. They can rip through the enemy defenses that would otherwise pound your infantry. However, they are themselves weak to anti-aircraft fire. Positioning your infantry (and through smart use of command points), you can eliminate enemy air defenses, to allow your aircraft to cripple their ground-defense structures (THELs, Artillery batteries and the Standard Turrets). The infantry can then overwhelm their entire base with ease. * Tomahawks: possibly one of the best supporting troops for the Rangers. Equip one or two tarmacs with Tomahawks to really see long range firepower. In battle, tomahawks are useful for many reasons. First, they can absolutely destroy enemy infantry. A good tactic is to disengage from the enemy infantry before your units come under fire. Because Rangers can turn and move alot faster than the tomahawks, the Rangers will retreat behind your tomahawks, while your tomahawks can eliminate their entire squad of infantry in one volley (as they're turning around). Tomahawks provide very good area clearing support. By targeting a supply structure, you can even damage defensive structures behind or around it, as a means of taking down defensive structures without getting close to them. Make sure to keep the tomahawks embedded within your Rangers, so that enemy Spider Drones, turrets and Stealth Tanks don't make quick work of them. * Stealth Tanks: fantastic when used to cripple enemy defenses. While not known for overwhelming firepower, their localised EMP bursts combined with stealth attacks give your infantry enough time to get to the turrets, before making quick work of the enemy base. Note that you should deploy your other units first along with your infantry, to kill their defensive troops before you unleash the Stealth Tanks to stop their defenses. - in addition, infantry gain massive boosts by command powers -> more so using the Stim and the Heal command powers. Because infantry become weak when their number is reduced, using a sequence of heals and stims early will allow most of your infantry to survive the initial onslaught and continue pounding through the enemy base through the rest of the fight. - a good strategy to using your command points early is to focus on most of their artillery batteries (if using a Ranger-centric attack force). Another way is to get rid of one section of enemy defenses, so that your infantry can fight their base defenses in waves. Trivia: - riflemen cannot target aircraft. - rocket-carriers can attack aircraft, and can also shoot over walls. They also possess the longest range. - medics have no offensive capabilities, but provide consistent healing for damage troops (and other friendly units). Category:Mobile Offense